Num Piscar de Olhos
by Satine8
Summary: Sabe quando você pensa em mil coisas em apenas um segundo? No segundo crucial da sua vida? É o que está acontecendo com a sakura


Oie galerinha!!! Resolvi fazer um fic de um só cap enquanto não surge criatividade para o cap 8 do Nossa Vida... Uma Caixinha de Surpresas!  
  
Sabe aqueles momentos em que faz um Flashback da sua vida em segundos? Estou vivendo esse momento agora. Nosso cérebro trabalha acelerado tentando achar a resposta para uma pergunta que você já sabe a resposta, sempre soube. Mas mesmo assim é incrível demais pra acreditar que aquilo esteja realmente acontecendo com você que a simples palavra não sai da sua boca. Seu corpo continua tremendo e você continua encarando aquele homem na sua frente. Ele a encara de volta e você abre sua boca, mas nenhum som sai dela. Isso tudo ainda enquanto seu coração tenta crer que isso tudo seja real, e não apenas um sonho. Mais um sonho. No qual você abre os olhos e vê que tudo o que você mais queria, mas desejava não era real. Não se passava de um sonho. Por mais que eu sempre fosse otimista e acreditasse em felicidade e em amor e que tudo dava certo no final, o momento mais confuso e mais desconfuso, mais certo e mais errado, mais estranho e mais conhecido, mais nervoso e mais calmo parecia tão absurdo que eu não acreditava o estar vivendo.  
  
Parece que eu revivi minha vida toda em exatamente um piscar de olhos. Eu lembrei de minha mãe, Nadeshico Kinomoto a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto, meu irmão Toya Kinomoto, o mais chato e melhor irmão do mundo, meu pai Fujitaka Kinomoto, o homem cujo eu admirei todos esses 21 anos da minha vida e que eu adoraria que estivesse aqui entre nós nesse momentos. Ele estaria tão orgulhoso. Mas ele e mamãe estão aqui, eu sei, só que não de forma que eu os possa ver. Minha família tão perfeita que sempre esteve ao meu lado em todos os momentos da minha vida. Não, eles eram a minha vida!  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, minha melhor amiga e prima que eu não podia coloca-la entre meus parentes, pois o que nos unia era mais lindo que a amizade mais pura e bela e ia além de termos o mesmo sangue correndo pelo nosso corpo. Ela era uma parte de me coração e de minha alma. Eu não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse pela ajuda dela. Ela sempre me amou de uma forma que ela sabe que eu nunca a poderei ama-la, mas contentou-se em me deixar ama-la com tudo o que eu tenho e da única maneira que eu consigo, como minha melhor ouvinte, melhor conselheira... Chama-la de amiga seria um insulto, pois ela sempre foi muito mais do que isso. Nunca existirá alguém nesse mundo igual a Tomoyo Daidouji e ninguém nunca conseguirá apagar tudo o que vivemos juntas. Sempre apoiamos uma a outra em todos os momentos de nossa vida. Desde brigas em casa, briga com namorados ou mesmo quando perdíamos pessoas muito importantes para nós. Eu contava pra ela coisas que nem mesmo Deus você queria que soubesse e eu não me preocupava. Eu sabia que ela não pensaria mau de mim ou me julgaria. Não precisávamos estar rindo ou conversando para curtirmos a companhia uma da outra. Não nos sentíamos incomodadas nos momentos que ficamos juntas uma da outra em silêncio. Era apenas mais um momento que estaríamos vivendo juntas e de que nunca nos esqueceríamos.  
  
Eriol Hanagizawa é outra pessoa que passou pela minha vida e deixou sua marca. Eu não tinha um relacionamento tão profundo com ele como eu tinha com Tomoyo, mas era uma pessoa que sempre me apoiou em tudo o que fiz. Com seu jeito inglês de sabe tudo, ele me dava conselhos sábios para tudo na minha vida. Ele não era só um amigo, mas também era um irmão, um pai só que com mesma idade do que eu. Não era uma pessoa de contar muitas piadas e de dar muitas risadas, mas mesmo assim era um alguém que tinha um sarcasmo, um jeito pelicular de te fazer sorrir, mesmo quando lágrimas insistiam em rolar pelo seu rosto. Eu devo quase metade do que sou hoje em dia esse garoto que veio da Inglaterra pra me ajudar a crescer como feiticeira e como pessoa.  
  
Meilin Li. Você nunca vai conhecer pessoa mais estressada e barraqueira do que Meilin Li. Sem esquecer o orgulhosa, claro! Mas apesar de a maioria estar com a cara amarrada ou brigando e reclamando de tudo com todos é uma grande garota, grande amiga e tem um grande coração. Na China, no Clã Li principalmente, mulheres não tem direitos. Os homens falam e as mulheres dizem amém, mas Meilin se recusou em ser como todas e ganhou sua liberdade. Claro, ainda é conhecida como a rebelde do Clã, mas não viveria a vida do jeito que lhe impuseram. Meu relacionamento com Meilin foi igual amo meu relacionamento com seu primo, Shoran Li. No inicio turbulento e recheado de brigas e confusões, mas hoje em dia não consigo viver sem essa família que tanto significa pra mim e mudou o significado da frase do "Querer é poder". Eles não querem, eles tem garra suficiente pra pular essa parte e ir direto pro conseguir. Foi assim que eles me ganharam. Que ganharam meu coração.  
  
Shoran Li. Eu não sei se vou conseguir descrever o que penso sobre o homem que eu mais amo. Que mudou minha vida. Que de melhor amigo passou a ser meu chão, meu ar, parte de mim. Sem ele ao meu lado eu sou nada. Sakura Kinomoto sem ele não existe. Sim, existe, mas não vive. É como peixe fora do mar, flor sem cheiro, comida sem gosto, o mundo sem cor. É essa minha vida sem ele. Ele quebrou todas as regras, todos os conceitos, tudo racional para ficar comigo. Cada momento que estou com ele me apaixono mais e mais. É por isso que não posso nunca definir em palavras o amor que sinto por ele. Pois nem o abismo mais profundo é mais profundo que meu amor por ele. Meu amor por ele ultrapassa as estrela e viaja em galáxias que nós desconhecemos. O que eu sinto quando ele me olha é algo que é impossível que vocês entendam mesmo que eu explique. Vocês precisam estar no meu corpo. Cada vez que ele me toca, cada vez que ele me beija... É por esses motivos que eu não desisto de lutar todos os dias da minha vida, pois eu sei que ele estará ao meu lado, lutando comigo. Eu pensei que não fosse conseguir falar tanto sobre ele, mas para alguém tão perfeito pensei que não passaria de uma palavra o que tenho a dizer sobre ele: Irreal. Lógico, Shoran é humano, tem muitos erros e defeitos, mas coisas que passam desapercebidos quando penso nas suas qualidades e em todas as coisas boa que ele fez na minha vida. Ele foi o primeiro e único homem que eu amei na minha vida. Meu primeiro beijo foi com ele. E que beijo. Inesquecível. Eu lembro como se fosse hoje. Eu e ele estávamos na praia, era noite. Tínhamos 15 anos. Eu tinha brigado com meu irmão e não queria ir pra casa enquanto ele me convencia a voltar. Nos sentamos na areia na beira do mar e ficamos observando a lua. Parece cana de filme, não? Foi o que eu pensei na hora. Então eu virei pra ele não lembro pra que. Até hoje eu não lembro pra que, pois depois de eu encarar os olhos dele eu esqueci completamente o que eu ia dizer. Shoran parecia que tentava ler meus pensamentos olhando nos meus olhos e eu acho que ele conseguiu. Ele fez exatamente o que eu estava pensando que eu quisesse que ele fizesse. Ele me beijou. E agora estamos aqui. Engraçado não? Naquela mesma noite, quando ele me levou pra casa enquanto andávamos abraçados eu pensava em um dia estar aqui, nesse altar com ele. Naquela época eu não o amava como o amo agora, mas eu já tinha certeza que era com ele que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida.  
  
Aquele um segundo passou e despertei. O padre continuava me encarando, esperando uma resposta. Foi quando olhei para o Shoran. Como ele estava lindo. Um terno Armani, cheiroso, me olhando do mesmo jeito que ele me olhou naquela hora na praia. Naquela hora eu não tive dúvidas, não tive medo. Eu tinha certeza que era o que eu queria fazer, que era o que eu ia fazer. Foi o que eu fiz. Virei minha cabeça para o padre e disse...  
  
Sakura: Aceito. Padre: Vocês gostaria de falar algo um para o outro? Quem começa? Sakura: Eu gostaria de começar. (Sakura encarou Shoran) Eu fiquei pensando meses no que dizer quando o padre me perguntasse o se eu queria falar. Eu escrevi uns 100 discursos, decorei uns 200 até que resolvi decorar o poema "Eu te amo". Decorei duas páginas para falar aqui pra você, mas não vou falar. Pois agora eu percebi que o que eu sinto por você não é digno de um juramento. Eu nunca falaria o que você significa pra mim. É demais pra colocar em palavras. Se é que se pode colocar em palavras. A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que você mudou minha vida, revolucionou minha alma. Você é o meu mundo, minha vida. Não há você sem mim e eu não existo sem você. Eu te amo, Shoran Li. Com todo o meu coração. Eu te amo. Só é um desperdício eu ter decorado aquele verso todo a toa. E você? Tem algo a falar? Shoran: Bem, na verdade você roubou o meu discurso de que palavras não são o suficiente. Mas como essa é uma ocasião muito especial e está nos genes dos homens só falar coisas do tipo em essas ocasiões eu tenho que aproveitar, né? Nós somos os opostos, Sakura! Eu sou bom em matemática, você em Japonês, eu sou bom em futebol, você em vôlei, eu gosto de ação e você gosta daqueles romances melados entre outras coisas. Mas com você todos meus fracassos nunca são fracassou, pois a minha maior vitória é você e tendo você eu não preciso de mais nada, Sakura. Eu não te amo. Eu te adoro, eu te idolatro. Você é a minha. Minha flor. O amor da minha vida. A minha outra metade. Você me completa. Eu só tenho olhos para você, Sakura! Eu tenho tudo o que amo. Eu tenho você. Padre: Bem, já que é assim, eu os anuncio marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.  
  
Shoran puxou Sakura e a beijou. Todos na igreja batiam palmas e estavam muito emocionados com a declaração desse casal. Todos foram para a recepção do casamento e chegou a hora do brinde.  
  
Eriol: Bem, eu quero dar parabéns a Sakura e Shoran. Eles serão muito felizes, eu sei disso. Acompanhei a luta deles pra ficarem juntos e posso garantir que não foi pequena não. E se o amor deles agüentou tudo aquilo, aquenta qualquer coisa. Bem, agora eu passo a palavra para a madrinha, Tomoyo. Tomoyo (levantando - se): Bem, o que eu posso falar? Eu acompanhei a luta deles assim como o Eriol e sei o que ele está falando. Eu amo esses dois muito e torço pra que tudo dê certo. Eles nasceram para ficarem juntos. Shoran, (Tomoyo enxuga a lágrima) cuide bem da minha menina, sim? Não deixe que nada aconteça com ela. Agora eu não posso mais cuidar dela. É a sua vez, por isso faça um bom trabalho. Te amo muito, Shoran. (Tomoyo encarou Sakura) Você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a você, não? Eu te amo. Você não é amiga, não é irmã, você é... você... Cuide do Shoran também, sim Sakura? Trate ele direitinho porque ele merece seu amor. Deus, eu não queria chorar. Mas eu estou chorando de felicidade, pois a minha melhor amiga, ganhou o melhor homem (Tomoyo enxuga os olhos mais uma vez). Um brinde a felicidade de Shoran e Sakura... Li!  
  
Depois de tudo eu e Shoran entramos carro prontos para o aeroporto.  
  
Shoran: Foi como você queria? Sakura: Foi mais do que eu esperava.  
  
Bem, não ficou tão bom quanto eu planejava, mas considerando que eu o escrevi em 30 min a 00:30 ele até que tava bom! Me mandem reviews!!!!! Beijocas!!!! 


End file.
